Mai (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Mai '''(マイ') is a Earthling introduced in the '''Dragon Ball' manga and anime as a minion of Emperor Pilaf. She is a beautiful, calculating enemy who always resorts to weaponry and technology. During her time former days with Pilaf, her serious tone is a foil to Shu's comic personality. She is Trunks' wife and the mother of Chalot. 'Appearance' Mai is a fairly tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs. She is often seen wearing red eye shadow and lipstick. Mai usually wears a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. Her overall uniform resembles that worn by Soviet secret agents portrayed in 1950's/60's spy films. In Dragon Ball Super, Mai has taken the form of a young pre-teen girl. In this form, she wears a green gymnasterka (Russian army tunic) and black wellington boots. She still has the belt and holster from her adult uniform, however, she does not wear pants. Unlike her adult form, her eyes are black instead of blue, and she does not seem to wear any make-up. As an old woman in Dragon Ball GT, she has turquoise hair, wears a navy blue bandana on her head, wears a red trench coat instead of a teal one, wears pink slacks, and retains the same brown combat boots from her youth. In Dragon Ball SF, after her youth is rejuvenated, she wears a light blue lab jacket and a punk shirt along with Capsule Corp. Boots. Mai (DragonBall).jpg|Mai in Dragon Ball maisuper.jpg|Mai as a kid in Dragon Ball Super maigt.jpg|Mai in Dragon Ball GT Mai_(Age_797).png|Mai in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' Mai is loyal to Emperor Pilaf and faithfully stays under his command throughout the entire series regardless of the situations. Though intelligent, Mai can be bumbling and forgetful. While she appears to be the most serious and reserved of the gang, she generally ends up playing the role of comedic relief alongside Shu and gets frightened easily. Like the rest of the Pilaf Gang, Mai displays the ability to comedically survive almost anything. Though she is more serious than Pilaf or Shu, in the manga she is shown making tasteless jokes and even holds up a Poop Stick (a recurring gag in Dr. Slump) at one point causing Pilaf to get so irritated that he breaks the fourth wall. While Mai is shown to have a dirty sense of humor, she has a very conservative view of romance and such as shying away from watching Pilaf blow a kiss and thinks that holding hands is very rebellious and says that pretending to be someone's girlfriend is something that she would draw the line at even as a service to helping Pilaf. However, after meeting Future Trunks, she developed romantic feelings for him, deeply caring about his well being. ''Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf, Red Ribbon Army and ''Fortune Teller Baba Saga Mai accompanies Emperor Pilaf when he manages to find the one-star Dragon Ball in a dungeon but then informs him that he needs to get all seven of the balls to make a wish. Mai and Shu are partnered together to begin searching for the other dragon balls for Pilaf. When a spy tracker spots a glow in Skull Valley, Shu and Mai go there only to see it was nothing but a bunch of wolves. Shu and Mai are able to get away, but Goku kicks down their airplane, causing them to crash. When they finally get back to Pilaf's Castle, they are quickly forced onto another mission in order to get a Dragon Ball from Roshi the Turtle Hermit. When they get to Kame House, Roshi already gave it to a girl on the beach (Bulma). Roshi pushes their submarine into the ocean and creates a hole, causing them to sink to the bottom Later, during Goku and Bulma's time in the Diablo Desert, Shu and Mai attempt to blow up Oolong's House-Wagon to obtain the balls, but end up failing when Shu gets the bomb stuck to his paw. When he manages to reset the bomb and get it on the House-Wagon, Yamcha blows it up. Not knowing that Goku, Bulma and Oolong were gone, they both enter seconds before the bomb was set to go off and explodes with them in it. When they both get back, Pilaf tortures them by shocking them for their failure. Mai was forced to quickly fix Pilaf's Global Dragon Radar at the threat of being fed to his alligators and when the radar was fixed, they discovered that Goku's group with the six remaining Dragon Balls were heading towards the castle. Mai stands on top of a mushroom tree in the Mushroom Forest and informs Shu over radio to attack them and take the balls. After Shu successfully took the balls Mai then drives him back to Pilaf's castle. When arriving back, they raid all of Bulma's luggage and discover that they forgot the ball Goku was carrying. Once Goku's group makes it to the castle, they end up trapping them in a room. Mai and Shu end up witnessing Pilaf attempting to interrogate Bulma for the last ball by blowing a kiss at her. When that failed they simply resorted gassing the room where both Mai and Shu go in with gas masks to get it. When night approached Mai and Shu accompany Pilaf outside when he summons Shenron with the intention on wishing to rule the world. When Oolong escapes from a hole Goku made in the wall and ruins Pilaf's wish by wishing for a pair of panties instead, both Mai and Shu are sent to go after Oolong and the others and with the help of Shu's dog police they are able to take them hostage at the point of Mai's machine gun and Shu's sword to put them in a special cell Pilaf designed to fry them when the morning sun hits them. That night when she was in bed, Goku turned into a Great Ape from the Full Moon and smashed Pilaf's castle. Being woken up by the ape breaking their bedroom wall, she is forced to escape with Pilaf and Shu while still in her night gown. Piloting their plane, she shoots a missile to attack Goku causing him to fall and follows Pilaf orders to go down. Realizing Goku isn't dead he grabs a tower and throws it at the plane causing them to crash. After Pilaf seeing the destruction of his castle he gives Mai and Shu guns and orders them to kill the rest of them but when Mai see's Pilaf running away in the opposite direction she decides to run away and follow him along with Shu. A year later in Age 750, Pilaf begins his search for the Dragon Balls again with Mai and Shu being the only minions of his that still follow him. Mai escorted Pilaf through a town to the location of a Dragon Ball which was an antique shop. The owner told Pilaf he has a Dragon Ball and gave him lots of money for it. When they came out of the store Goku was out there demanding to have the ball but Mai takes her gun out and shoots at him so they can get a chance to leave to his flying fortress. Back at the fortress it breaks revealing that the ball is fake and Mai glues it back together and gives it to Goku to get him away. When they discover that the real Dragon Ball is actually being carried away by a bird which got eaten by a Pterodactyl that the Ox-King kills, Mai and Pilaf arrive at the Ox-King's Village and pose as Goku's cousins while Shu disguises himself as Goku for his wedding that he was unaware of. While at the banquet they get the Dragon Ball out of the Pterodactyl when the Red Ribbon Army attacks the Village. They escape back to the flying fortress only to still be followed by Colonel Silver's troops. When they reach the desert, the fortress got shot down by a massive wave of the red ribbon army's planes. They escape the flying fortress before it explodes but are surrounded by soldiers at the bottom and forced to give up the dragon ball. After Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf had one of the Dragon Balls and put it in a Dragon Radar-proof box causing it to not be tracked on any radar. While at a picnic, Mai was watching the surveillance from Pilaf's satellite showing Goku fighting his disguised Grandpa Gohan at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. Finding that Goku's weakness was grabbing his Tail, she reports this information to Pilaf as well as warning him that Fortuneteller Baba was going to reveal the location of their Dragon Ball. After packing up their new Pilaf Machine's, they go into a pink Mercedes and Mai drives off. While Mai was driving the car on City Street, Goku spotted them and jumped onto the car and demanded the Dragon Ball causing Mai to drive off the road. After getting out of the car, Pilaf, Shu and Mai brought out their Pilaf Machines and challenged Goku. Mai uses her Machine to grapple Goku while Shu burns his pants off and grabs his tail to weaken him but to their surprise his tail was gone after being removed in his previous fight. After that plan failed, they combine all three of their machines together to make a big mecha with Mai's being the torso. Mai's machine ends up getting damaged from Goku's Kamehameha and they decide to separate so Mai can withdraw her machine back into a Capsule. Mai jump's on top of Shu's machine as the gang attempts to escape and launch a missile at him but Goku caught up and punched it back at them causing there machines to break and they give up the Dragon Ball. 'King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. Saga' Three years later in Age 753, Mai, Shu and Pilaf ally with King Piccolo's Demon Clan after Pilaf released him from an Electric Rice Cooker that he was sealed in to help acquire the Dragon Balls for world domination. When Tambourine reports back to King Piccolo with the four star dragon ball and the roster to the Tenkaichi Budokai, Mai helps post all the pages along the wall and when shows Pilaf Goku's page learning that Tambourine supposedly killed him and Mai begins to question if releasing King Piccolo was a mistake. After Cymbal and Tambourine were both killed at the same location as one of the Dragon Balls, Mai drives the airship to location and finds that Goku was still alive and watches King Piccolo defeat Goku. Mai drives the airship over to the location of the rest of the dragon balls which were already being collected by Goku's friends. Once again Mai stands on top of the ship with Pilaf, Shu and Piano and watches King Piccolo kill Master Roshi, Chiaotzu and the eternal dragon Shenron after successfully wishing to regain his youth. Just before beginning his siege on King Castle to take the world, King Piccolo severs his alliance with the Pilaf Gang no longer needing them and throws them off their airship. Three years after King Piccolo's defeat in Age 756, Mai and Shu sneak around and follow Goku and Chi-Chi in Mount Kiwi's volcano. Mai and Shu then drive a drill machine into the area where the Hikui Bird's egg is so Pilaf can take it from the Old Scientist and sell it for a high price. Shu and Mai get a hold of Chi-Chi and try to use her as a hostage in exchange for the egg but upon hearing that her fiancé is Goku who is now grown up, they drop their guard and both get beaten up by Chi-Chi. After the Hikui egg hatches and Mount Kiwi erupts the Pilaf Gang are seen outside eavesdropping on the scientist telling Goku that the Bansho Fan is in an iceberg up north. Mai drives a plane up Mount Frappe in a snowstorm by orders of Pilaf to try to locate the Bansho Fan, assuming it must be valuable if Goku and Chi-Chi are going through so much trouble to get it. The plane freezes up and Mai crashes the plane on the side of the mountain and attempts to pull the plane back up to solid ground using the strength of newer Pilaf machines. When Goku arrives Mai tries to shoot a missile at him but he dodges it and almost hits Pilaf, though the mountain's cold freezes it instead. All three of them then attack Goku using the frozen missiles from their machines. When Goku peeks inside of Mai's machine and sees her, he tells Pilaf that the snowstorm is happening because Mai is on the mountain which doesn't like women. Mai gets knocked off the mountain by Pilaf and the storm stops. Shortly after Pilaf and Shu attempt to attack Goku again but Mai manages to climb back up the mountain, upset at Pilaf for what he did to her, starting up the storm again. The gang runs away off the mountain and waits for Goku to get the fan and takes it from Goku when he meets back up with Chi-Chi and Grandma Hakkake. Mai becomes disappointed by the fan saying that it seems very ordinary but Shu waves it making a large gust of wind blowing Mai and Pilaf back onto the mountain trapping them in a snowstorm where her machine gets repeatedly kicked by Pilaf. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Interlude' At some point three years before the Android conflict, the Pilaf Gang used the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth, resulted in them being turned into children. The Pilaf Gang were planning for world domination but their plans were postponed due to the threats of Cell and Majin Buu. Mai along with the rest of Earth's population was killed during the Majin Buu conflict but were all later resurrected by the Namekian dragon Porunga. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie)' A picture of Mai is shown on the queen of diamonds card that is in Goku's hand while he is playing cards with Bubbles while Shu is shown on the jack and Pilaf is on the king. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus and Golden Frieza Saga' In Age 778, Mai, Emperor Pilaf, and Shu, all still children, are stranded on island in the ocean with a boat with a broken engine, and they seem to be days hungry. Mai gets frustrated with Pilaf for thinking there is treasure on the island but looks for it anyway. When Emperor Pilaf shouts that he found the Dragon Balls, Mai and Shu were in shock but unfortunately they didn't see the Dragon Balls on the Dragon Radar because of Trunks closing the container the Dragon Balls were protected in. They start to head for the cruise ship Bulma's party is on and were told by Emperor Pilaf that the Dragon Balls were on there. Mai and Shu start crying due to the fact that the boat they used was sinking and they were too hungry to row. When the boat sunk, they encounter a shark and they eventually get saved by Goten and Trunks who passed by and saw them. Mai and Shu wanted to eat when they were offered food by Trunks but Pilaf stated that they didn't take hand-outs which he later regretted but Trunks and Goten returns with food for them to eat. When a fight between Vegeta and Beerus interrupts the party, Mai escapes the ship with Shu and Pilaf but forget to bring their leftovers. After being off the ship they see that Shenron was summoned and turn around and row their boat back to the party. Mai and Shu both comfort Pilaf back on the ship after he cries about the Dragon Balls no longer being on the ship and get invited by Whis to eat some food that he cooked up. When Goku in his Super Saiyan God form took the fight with Beerus to space, Mai and the others slept on the ship. When the fight finished, they row off into the distance and vow to get the Dragon Balls next time. A year later in Age 779, Mai, along with Pilaf and Shu gather all seven Dragon Balls again and find the last one in a cave. Sorbet and Tagoma of the Frieza Force approach them and forces them to give them the wish. Emperor Pilaf reluctantly summons Shenron and Sorbet wished for Frieza's revival while Shu wished for a million Zeni and Mai wished for the best ice cream in the world which also came with a cold storage. After Sorbet and Tagoma left, Pilaf decides that they should try to get a spaceship and flee to a distant planet to avoid Frieza's wrath right after a well-deserved feast and some of Mai's ice cream. 'Universe 6 and Copy Vegeta Saga' Mai, Pilaf, and Shu all tag along with Goku and the rest of the group to the Nameless Planet where the Tournament of Destroyers is being held in the Dragon Ball Super manga. In the Cube traveling there, they overhear Beerus speaking of the Super Dragon Balls and as soon as they get to the Nameless Planet thay are amazed that the size of the Super Dragon Balls exceeds the size of watermelons. Throughout the tournament Mai, Pilaf and Shu quietly spectated on the bleachers hanging around Trunks and Goten. Sometime after the conclusion of the tournament of destroyers, Mai, Pilaf, and Shu get a job working at a hotel restaurant and after eavesdropping on Gohan's phone call about Goku's strange sickness, they plan on attacking Goku with their new Pilaf Machine. When sneaking around Gohan's house to attack Goku, Pan appears in front of the group and after overhearing Chi-Chi's plan to find Pan, they grab the baby and escape in their machine. The machine flies all the way into the stratosphere and is destroyed but Mai is surprised that Pan is flying, and Pan drops the group back down to the Earth. 'Future Trunks and Universal Survival Saga' Later in Age 779, Mai is seen with Pilaf, Shu, and Trunks inside of Capsule Corporation trying to solve a math problem given by Trunks' teacher. On lunch break, it is revealed that Trunks invited the gang and Mai is grateful for that. Trunks then grabs Mai's hand and the two run to the roof, and the two develop feelings for each other. Later, Future Trunks arrives and she and the others are curious about him being an illegitimate son but are surprised to learn he is Trunks from the future. Soon Future Trunks notices her and holds Mai's hands, and tell her a story of Future Mai before tragically telling her what happened to her counterpart. Mai then falls in love with Future Trunks making Kid Trunks jealous and helps with the rest of the Pilaf gang to repair the Time Machine. When Future Trunks' group returns to the present, after being defeated by Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Mai worried for him. She soon learns that her future self was still alive and helped them escape at the cost of staying behind. While Future Trunks was moping around, Mai constantly eavesdrops on him, afraid to approach him but worrying about his well-being. She watches as Trunks approaches him and fights him, also cheering him up. After Infinite Zamasu is destroyed and everyone returns, Mai meets her future counterpart with both being surprised to see each other. A year later in Age 780, Mai is revealed to be helping take care of Bulma while she is pregnant with Bulla. Mai along with Pilaf and Shu are seen at the party celebrating Bulla's birth after Team Universe 7 wins the Tournament of Power. 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Movie)' Mai, Pilaf, and Shu are with Trunks and Goten when Trunks calls Bulma to inform her that the six Dragon Balls that she had collected in her lab have been stolen by thieves wearing Frieza-style armor. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Interlude' At some point before the start of Dragon Ball GT, the Pilaf Gang used the Dragon Balls to restore their original age, resulted in them being turned into their rightful age for unknown reasons. 'Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Saga' In Age 789, An aged Mai is shown along with an aged Shu and of course an aged Emperor Pilaf on top of the Lookout, getting ready to summon Ultimate Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls. When they are trying to summon him, she states that every time they come close to their goal, something always gets in the way, so she would like to hurry up before something happens. After they summon Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goku sees the light from them while he is about to leave the lookout to return home, and he goes around the corner to see what it is. Emperor Pilaf says that he looks familiar, and they figure out that it is Goku, only all grown up. After they failed to attack Goku with the missiles as he is still too strong, Pilaf says that he wishes Goku were a kid again so that he could really teach him a lesson, not knowing that Ultimate Shenron was listening. During the Baby Saga, Mai and the others are all turned into Baby's servants after being taken over by tuffle parasites. They are later cured by the sacred water along with everyone else. Mai makes a cameo with Shu and Pilaf as they are saved and teleported to New Planet Plant by Super Saiyan 4 Goku before the Earth's explosion. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure, After Future and 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' After the climatic defeat of the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Mai is still working with Emperor Pilaf along with her comrade, Shu. After her youth is rejuvenated along with Bulma and the others (due to a wish made by Vegeta using Shenron mode) she retires from a life of crime in Age 791. At Capsule Corporation Headquarters, Trunks is visited by Mai and she reminds him of his promise he made to Future Trunks years ago after the fight with Goku Black and Zamasu. While Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo are back on Earth during a break from training, She attends Goten and Valese's wedding on April 4 in Age 791. Six years later in Age 797, Mai is now married to Trunks and now the mother of their child, Chalot. She has now become a housewife and join settle down compared to her early days. During the 32nd Tenkachi Budōkai, Mai attends with her family and friends as Trunsk, Chalot and the other compete in the Junior and Adult Divison of the Tenkachi Budōkai. 'Abilities' |-|Forms= 'Infected' During the events of the Baby Saga in Dragon Ball GT, Mai along with almost every one on Earth is taken over by a Tuffle Parasite and under Baby's control. She is later cured by the sacred water. |-|Machines= 'Mai Machine' one of Emperor Pilaf's robots, mainly used when battling Goku for the Dragon Balls. Mai uses multiple version of the Mai Machine in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. |-|Equipment= *'Gun' – Mai usually uses guns to threaten people. *'Blaster' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit releases strong pink energy beams from the two slots on the front of it, which creates massive damage. *'Double Buster' – The Fused Pilaf Machine releases strong pink energy beams from the two slots on the front of Mai's unit, which deals great damage. *'Grenades' – Mai's machine can launch bombs from the two slots on the front of it. *'Gatling Gun' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit reveals a machine gun in one of its arms and releases waves of blasts at his opponent Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF